


【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】first time

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1:【first time】【CP吼安（Garrosh x Anduin），R18G】<br/>“既然杀不了我，要不要试试正面上我？”安度因坏笑着朝嘴皮子上的输家放嘲讽，“大概和杀了我差不多。”<br/>随后他发现错估了加尔鲁什的领悟力和行动力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】first time

first time

【first time

“既然杀不了我，要不要试试正面上我？”安度因坏笑着朝嘴皮子上的输家放嘲讽，“大概和杀了我差不多。”  
随后他发现错估了加尔鲁什的领悟力和行动力。】

【这是他们之间默认的形式，自从要命的第一次以来——那次加尔鲁什捂住了安度因的嘴，以至于少年做到一半就差点断气。】

\-----

“安度因，我不明白你为什么坚持要和战歌氏族做生意。”杜隆坦摇晃着他的脑袋，霜狼头饰的耳朵尖随着他的动作一颤一颤。战歌氏族的傲慢以及安度因耐心的劝说每一秒都让他想甩手而去，“霜火岭明明有那么多座狼。裂蹄牛的毛皮对于我们来说可有可无。更可况阿兰卡峰的埃匹希斯水晶……鸦人或许对你很友好，但是它们不一定待见碎手那群战争狂。”

“贸易只是第一步，酋长。”安度因露出微笑，从主帐里出来以后他放松了许多。他对加尔鲁什的嘲讽似乎起了奇效，他们和战歌氏族的谈判意料外的顺利，“更何况，纳格兰的狂野之血在护甲和武器的强化上都是不可替代的，你也认同这一点？”

“我当然认同——不过，说了多少遍，叫杜隆坦。”霜狼氏族的酋长皱眉，不乐意地瞪着这个总是过于客气的人类少年，“整个霜狼氏族都把你当救世主，你还在跟我客套？”

“我忘了。”人类挠着金发笑起来，深深地吸了一口气，“抱歉，每次见到加尔鲁什我都有点紧张过度。”

杜隆坦仍然皱着眉头。

“我一直想问，你好像特别在意这个名叫‘加尔鲁什’的战歌兽人，”他说，“我看见你围绕他制定了很多计划，所以我以为他会是一个非常英勇的战士。但是今天我第一次见到他——我只看到了一个瘸了一条腿、全身是伤的老头。虽然格罗玛什看起来很尊敬他，但是我很难估量出他的威胁值。”

安度因收起笑容。他们已经来到霜狼氏族暂时的营帐旁边，曾经的联盟王子停下脚步，杜隆坦也站定双腿。刚刚为了配合人类的步速，兽人用了最缓慢的动作迈步。

人类少年沉默片刻，仰头注视他眼下的酋长。杜隆坦的块头太大了，他不得不把脖颈仰成一道平滑的弧线。

“他非常危险，杜隆坦。”安度因一字一顿地说，“这是我的忠告：永远不要小看他。如果战歌氏族里有一个人需要提防，这个人永远是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”

“地狱咆哮？”杜隆坦盯着安度因，人类摇了摇头，做出一个噤声的手势。

“我刚才观察，他没有暴露身份。”人类少年叹了口气。两个地狱咆哮的互动彰显了这一点。加尔鲁什直呼他父亲的本名，而格罗玛什对他的儿子尊敬得有些生分，“漂亮的一招。我猜测他是用先知或者拯救者的身份留在这里。他也确实是一个‘拯救者’……”

他再次想起那名青铜龙不小心泄露给他的一场时光之景，钢铁部落……安度因闭上眼，那个场景对他造成的痛苦与折磨，直到这一刻仍旧咬啮着他的内心。

他又想起他推开凯诺兹打翻时光之景的那一下。

“小家伙，说真的，我没听懂你在说什么。”杜隆坦从鼻子里哼出一口气。纳格兰太热了，他随时都有种剥掉所有护甲的冲动。他已经有点想念霜火岭和德拉卡了。“你的好多话我都听不懂。”

“我会慢慢解释的，酋长。”安度因微笑，重新迈开步子，“你需要知道的所有的细节。”

营帐旁边的几个霜狼兽人看到了他们，纷纷捶胸敬礼。安度因跟他们寒暄过之后，走向在一旁安歇的几个鸦人。他们正是借助这个种族的翅膀，从冰天雪地的霜火岭，跨越赞加之海，来到温暖宜人的纳格兰。

根本不宜人。杜隆坦斜瞥自己的族人，他的几个随从也是一副热火上头的焦躁模样。他又把目光转向安度因，年轻的，自称“人类”的少年正在和几个浑身长着羽毛的生物谈笑风生。他们好像在说一些舒心的内容，少年一脸轻松愉快。但是杜隆坦完全听不出那些叽叽呱呱的音调之间有什么区别。

加拉德曾经坚信，没有人能和这个神秘的有翼种族交上朋友。在人类少年和一队短翅膀鸦人乘坐着渡鸦降落在沃高尔，请求和兽人开展贸易时，霜狼氏族想都没想就拒绝了。人类没有放弃，他和他的朋友们在氏族不远处搭起营地，每天都有好奇的兽人在那里探头探脑。年轻的杜隆坦获知第五个有关少年从黑狼或者雷神氏族手下拯救了某位族人的传说后，他决定也去那个小要塞看看。

他从未想到他接纳了一个奇迹。安度因现在的身份是霜狼氏族的救世主。

刀塔食人魔氏族成为他们的盟友，雷神氏族被他们逼到戈尔隆德山脚下。霜狼成为霜火岭唯一的霸主——虽然无论杜隆坦，还是这个人类少年，对此都不甚开心。

但是他的族人们需要它。

因此，当人类说他需要和战歌氏族接触时，杜隆坦丝毫没有怀疑他的动机。

他看见安度因退后几步，向几个圆滚滚的鸦人挥手。曾经无比神秘的德拉诺种族成员逐一跳上渡鸦，巨兽伸展双翼，鸦人小队围绕地狱咆哮氏族初具规模的要塞盘旋一圈，飞远了。

“它们在干什么？”看到安度因走回来，杜隆坦问。霜狼酋长有些惊讶于自己对异族人的信任，毕竟，他们身处战歌的势力范围内，他们的坐骑又飞走了。但是他竟然没有感觉到丝毫担忧。

“他们说纳格兰的天空很漂亮，想去飞一圈。”想起鸦人们兴奋得满脸放光的模样，安度因忍俊不禁，“我们约好了暗号，如果我们在这里燃放烟花，他们就立刻赶回来。”

他果然确保了一切。杜隆坦微笑。临行前他坚持让每个人随身携带的烟花原来是如此用途。

他看见少年迈开步子，朝远离他们的方向移动，随口抛出问题：“你去哪？”

安度因的脚步顿了一下，回头，露出带点紧张和挑衅的笑：“创造一些机会。”

“你要去见加尔鲁什？”这是杜隆坦唯一能想到的可能性。

“不。”安度因摇头，他的神情比任何时候都要严肃，“这一次，我希望他来见我。”

杜隆坦露出又没有听懂的迷茫神情。安度因冲他们摆摆手，信步走开。

他不能离霜狼营地太远。安度因绕着二十码外一座半球形的、尚未经过钢铁强化的简陋建筑转了半个圆圈，把自己藏在杜隆坦和霜狼们的死角里。他用靴子用力扫了扫草地，在上面坐下，破惧者横在他的腿上。

他感到有些发抖，使劲吸了一口气。

斯克提斯的短翼鸦人曾经被从天而降的奇怪生物吓得鸡飞狗跳。更何况，把他推下飞行坐骑只不过是加尔鲁什对他的几次谋杀中最明显的一次。他原本以为白虎寺地牢中的对话能够让兽人有所改变，显然他错了。

不过这次谋杀的后续令人庆幸，一个鸦人对它们奇怪的小猎物很感兴趣，它偷偷地把囚笼挪到鸦爪图腾旁边，试图听懂他在说什么。

安度因告诉藏卷人德拉诺面临的威胁。对教徒的战役胜利后，他和他的伙伴们最终选择帮助他。

希望一切来得及。安度因瞟了一眼身后简陋的建筑，它还没有被钢铁所包裹。而霜狼氏族已经用联盟风格的护甲和武器武装到牙齿。

但是安度因仍然不希望战争。最理想的方式是从根源上劝服并阻止钢铁部落的诞生。

所以他来到这里。

少年抬起眼，眺望逐渐黑暗的天色。看起来，战歌氏族还没有积蓄到可以扩张的程度，这片营地比沃高尔和霜月要塞的规模差不少。而他已经等了好一会儿了。这段时间足够让加尔鲁什发现他没有和霜狼在一起，然后在这个小规模的要塞中找到他。

或者那个兽人根本不打算找他。

这也不出乎他的预料。安度因站起身，转身之间发现战歌营地点燃了几个火堆。破惧者的光芒干扰了他对时间的判断。少年嘲笑自己的疏忽，握紧战锤准备返回营地。明天有关贸易谈判的细节……

他猛地站定，呼吸一刹那停止。

他再次深呼吸，停顿一秒，慢慢地呼出，开口，对着某个必然存在的人说话：“我还以为，霜狼氏族不值得你现身。”

“我还以为，你脆弱到永远不会发现。”

一个嘲弄的声音响起，安度因循声转过半个身子。

他身后的建筑内部，离他最近的入口旁边，高大的兽人藏在阴影里，倚靠内墙，目光穿过倾斜的门缝，金黄色双眼直直盯着人类少年单薄的身体。显然他也不是刚刚到达。

加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮——和安度因.乌瑞恩一样只使用第一个名字的，来自未来的兽人。

安度因短暂地笑了一声。他全身的骨头在转身的一刻突然剧烈疼痛，于是他意识到了，加尔鲁什就在旁边。

他再次深吸一口气，喉咙突然有些发干。对面的兽人似乎和他转着同样的念头。

“真眼熟，是不是？”加尔鲁什咧开大嘴，抬手指点头顶的建筑。他们又是在谈判了。安度因再次注意到，兽人的精神比待在监狱里时好多了。虽然他仍旧伤痕累累，德拉诺险恶的环境似乎也没能对他的旧伤产生什么好的影响。

人类少年再次短暂地笑了笑。

“顺便说一句。”加尔鲁什向霜狼营地的方向点了一下脑袋，“干的漂亮。”

他在恼怒？还是真心的赞美？安度因没有从兽人的语气里听出任何情绪。他再一次短暂而客套地微笑：“谢谢，我猜。”

加尔鲁什大笑。他站直身体，后背面对建筑物的内部。其他三个门洞透进一星半点篝火的彤红色，在兽人黑暗的身影边缘描画出暗棕色的轮廓。安度因发现天色彻底黑透了。

“所以？”兽人稳稳地说出疑问，“我的猜测，你仍然打算和平谈判？”

“这是一个可能实现的途径。”安度因谨慎地回答，握紧了破惧者的手柄。

“果然，毫无新意。”加尔鲁什的声音里添了一丝厌倦。他又讥讽地咧嘴，“你可以猜猜，上一个这么说话的人，他的下场是什么？”

安度因没有吭声，面带疑虑地注视兽人。加尔鲁什嘲讽地哼了一声，盯着他。

“一个半死的老头子，叫嚣着什么和平。”他看着男孩的眼睛，轻描淡写地叙述，“和平被闷死只需要五分钟。”

安度因的身体猛地抖了一下，下意识攥住破惧者。他使劲咬住舌尖，逼迫自己镇定下来。

“和平一定会来临。”他坚定地说，“你听我说，加尔鲁什……”

“你听我说，男孩。”

兽人划开一抹神秘的微笑。他抬起手，拇指指向地面。

“你将会死在这儿。”他说，“不止你，还有你的霜狼氏族，你们都会死在这儿。钢铁部落将会碾碎你们——还有你所谓的和平。”

安度因闭上嘴。他的呼吸变得极轻极浅，全身都因为失望而缺血麻木。他看着加尔鲁什，这个兽人是认真的。就像他曾经无数次说过会杀他一样。

“那我们没什么可谈的了。”他深吸一口气，摇了摇头。

他没有忘记白虎寺的挫败。这不出乎他的预料。谈判的重点人物是格罗玛什，而非他的儿子。他只不过有点……失望罢了。

他绕开洞口，摸着黑，深一脚浅一脚地向霜狼营地的方向走。很容易找到，他的族人正在那里堆起一个内容物是柴火的鼓包。

尽管他们可能更享受没有这个热乎乎的玩意的夜晚，但是他们的位置靠近营地的边缘，还是需要防备野兽的。

安度因看见了杜隆坦。霜狼的酋长正在指挥几个随从给柴堆涂抹座狼的脂肪，让它更快的燃烧起来。人类少年笑了，他的失落感减弱了一些。他擦着建筑物的墙体走过，打算呼唤永远不会沦为野兽的男人。

他的眼前突然一黑，身体骤然悬空。半秒钟之内他猛地挥起破惧者，但是他的战锤被一股外力抽离掌心，金属坠地声远远响起。安度因张开嘴，他想发出叫喊，但是没能做到，一只大手握住他的下巴和整个咽喉，锁住他的声音。他的身体被迫对折，巨柱横过他的腰，把他铐在什么东西上。

“老实点。”兽人低沉的声音在人类耳根响起，震得安度因半个身子发麻，“别逼我弄死你。”

短暂几秒钟的失明后安度因看清了四周。建筑似乎接近废弃，地面在明灭的火光中铺开尘土的破败迹象，天顶画出一道弧形。他转动眼珠，认出刚才他和加尔鲁什对话时相隔的门口，它离他现在的位置很远。他使劲偏头，看到侧边不远处的另一个出入口。

他就是从那里把他抓进来的。安度因使劲咬住嘴唇。如果加尔鲁什想要闷死他，那他打错了主意——

他愣住了。兽人的大手没有捂住他的鼻子。它隔开视线，安度因看不见自己的身体，但是他清楚地感觉到什么东西爬上他的腰带，利索地将它解开。腰部的束缚感消失了。那个物体拨弄他的上衣下摆，向上撩起，抚摸他的侧腰。安度因感觉到它，一只粗糙的大手。

他突然意识到后脑和后背上温暖坚硬的触感。

他现在坐在加尔鲁什怀里……

连续几阵无声的挣扎。加尔鲁什死死捂着人类崽子的嘴，揽住臂弯里的细腰，用力掐紧裸露在外的腰背。黑暗中的挣动甚至不能称作搏斗，只是单方向的禁锢。安度因捶打扳动他能抓到的所有地方，两只脚使劲蹬踹身下的粗腿。

他的力气太小了。加尔鲁什抚摸男孩的后肋，等着他。最后几次猛挣之后，安度因略带点僵直地安静了。加尔鲁什放松圈住他的胳膊，男孩再次一挣，兽人立刻重新按紧他，镇压他的动作。

他再次试探地放松手臂。安度因的呼吸有些乱，但他没有再动。兽人狡猾地偏了偏嘴角，把手伸进他的裤子，掐摸人类圆圆的半个屁股。

手感大概和女人差不多。

加尔鲁什发出嘲笑的声音。安度因抬起手，使劲地拉扯捂在他嘴上的手掌，兽人无动于衷。

他拨开人类男孩的两条腿。安度因挣了一下，仍然没挣开。他发出呜呜的声音，加尔鲁什猜测他是想叫自己的名字。他不会给他机会的。

他弯起膝盖，对目前的姿势非常满意。他倚靠墙壁坐在地上，人类被禁锢在他的怀里，两条细腿大张，搭在他的大腿两侧。安度因又开始使劲扳他的手了。这个小人类总是过于依赖他的语言，加尔鲁什暗笑。

但是兽人仰仗行动。

他沿着少年的臀线抚摸，顺便褪掉他的裤子和内衣。安度因终于不是双手扳他了，他伸了一只手下去，拽住裤腰。

看来他知道会发生什么。好得很，加尔鲁什想着，这样更有意思。

他拉开安度因的小手，压到自己的胸口和金色短发之间。安度因急促地呼吸。兽人把他的裤子往下拨了拨，发现裤裆挡住了脱下去的路。他撕扯它一下，蓝色布料发出呻吟声。

安度因开始用力摇头。他的两条腿蜷起来想要并拢，加尔鲁什把手伸进他的大腿内侧，五指张开，轻易撑开人类的腿骨，把它们重新按下去。男孩再次试图抬腿，加尔鲁什抓住右侧的腿向外一撇。

骨骼摩擦的噪音响起，安度因发出一声痛哼，不敢挣扎了。

兽人把细的像木杖的东西按回大腿旁边，再次向下拽了拽人类的裤裆。他不耐烦地用力扯了一下。布料撕裂的声音响起，安度因的裤子被扯开一个裂口。

加尔鲁什打算继续往下拽。撕成两半最简单。但是安度因把压在后脑的右手抽了出来。加尔鲁什还没来得及再次抓住他，突然看见他蜷起一条腿，使劲蹬掉靴子，用一个别扭的姿势，努力把自己的衣服往下褪。

加尔鲁什发出一阵沉闷的大笑，安度因的胸腔被近在咫尺的声波震得发麻，左手下意识掐紧兽人的手背。他手脚并用蹬开一条裤腿，终于松了口气。

“怕人知道？”兽人笑着，巨大的头颅在安度因颈窝压迫厮磨，啃咬男孩圆圆的小耳朵，在他的耳根低声说话：“不怕被操，却怕人知道？人类真恶心。”

安度因急促地呼吸，加尔鲁什侮辱性的措辞让他的身体古怪地有些反应。他的眼睛下意识转动，不停地扫视建筑物的顶部和微弱波动的火光，除此之外他只能看见加尔鲁什的手。从被制住开始他一直在尝试控制兽人，但是不知道是不是由于声音受阻造成的削弱，加尔鲁什无视了他的反抗。

兽人把空下来的裤腿扔到另一侧，又“好心”地帮忙除掉另一侧的靴子和裤腿。安度因的脚心感觉到夜里有些偏凉的空气，从兽人腰边垂下去的时候身体歪了一下，趾尖碰到地面砂砾般的触感。他的下半身完全赤裸了。

尽管他们在几乎全黑的环境里，安度因还是从嗓子里挤出一个羞窘的声音。

他又开始拽加尔鲁什的手。

兽人照样无视了这个小崽子徒劳的挣扎。他把粗壮的大腿垫的更高，人类少年的腿无助地撑得更开。安度因又开始发出呜呜的声音，先祖知道他想说啥，加尔鲁什一点不想知道。他在人类尚未勃起的阴茎上恶意地捏了几把，安度因的嗓音不出意外的变了调。兽人越过那段软绵绵的东西，摸到细小的阴囊后面薄薄的皮肤，按几下，人类的喉音变得像是呻吟。

加尔鲁什似乎铁了心不肯放开他的嘴。安度因的两只手一起伸下去，使劲抓挠兽人正在探索的胳膊。

加尔鲁什抓住它们，交叉扳到人类背后，把两具躯体之间的缝隙压实。安度因使劲往外抽胳膊。

兽人凑到人类少年耳边，气声一般的音色呢喃：“再敢乱动，我就把它们折断。”

安度因僵住了。他的恐惧似乎具象成了实体，一阵麻痒爬过他的后脑。加尔鲁什干得出来。

他背着手，哆嗦着，急促地呼吸。虽然他睁着眼睛，但是眼前只有漆黑和偶尔闪动的暗红色亮光，除此之外什么都看不见。他的脑袋里再次闪过几个咒语，一张嘴发现说不出口。他现在处在兽人彻底的掌控中。

加尔鲁什真的打算操……？安度因狠狠地打了个哆嗦，咽了口唾沫。他不敢想下去。

加尔鲁什撩起人类崽子的衣服，揉摸他的胸腹，安度因使劲摇头。兽人满意地勾起笑容，这个小崽子看起来瘦弱，身材却意料外的匀称。他总是会给他惊喜。他放下人类的衣服，隔着布料搓揉他的胸脯，满意地听见人类发出直着嗓子的颤声。

安度因感觉兽人的手爬向他的小腹，和他的阴茎短暂触碰。他难堪地发现他起反应了。少年无声地抽噎起来。

加尔鲁什没在意安度因那点微弱的勃起状态。他把手指舔湿，拨开这个小家伙的阴茎，伸向人类后面。这个方向让搜寻变得困难，但是……果然。他刚刚碰到那条细缝，安度因的身体猛地向外一弹。

加尔鲁什一把抓住他整个下体。这次挣扎弱化成人类胸腹间轻微的弹动。兽人粗大的拇指把细白的大腿压得更开，几根手指稳稳地探进男孩的臀缝。

安度因感觉到有东西在触摸他。他颤抖着，呜咽声变得强烈。他无助地背着双手，恐惧地忍受私处被翻找的屈辱感。还有剧烈的不安。加尔鲁什应该不会……他应该不会……？

他的肛门被什么粗糙的东西撬开了。安度因惊慌而绝望地闭上眼。

太紧了。加尔鲁什用手指使劲捅着入口，安度因猛地攥紧拳头，手指无意识抓住兽人肚腹上的皮肤，使劲掐住。

加尔鲁什在一瞬间产生了杀掉这个小崽子的冲动。他松开安度因的嘴，一把打散他的胳膊。人类男孩呛咳一声，没等他说出一句完整的话，兽人的巨掌再次压住他的嘴巴和颈线，使劲向上抬。

安度因窒息地唔了一声，被迫仰起头，下意识扳住按住嘴唇的手掌。他睁开眼，仰角姿势让他看到了施暴者的脸，太黑了，看不清楚。兽人脸上似乎毫无表情。身体里蠕动的异物让安度因感觉一阵阵的难受。他盯着加尔鲁什的脸，他的身体正在被兽人侵犯，但他只感觉非常不真实。一切发生得太突然了。

不过他明白他的处境。安度因咬住嘴唇，闭了一下眼睛。他试图动弹一下位置，但完全动不了，加尔鲁什的手掌抓着他整个腹部。兽人的手指勾挠入口内侧的皮膜，缓慢而坚定地向里挤。安度因无意识地摇头，越来越疼了。他的身体不由自主地绷着，加尔鲁什对滞碍感很不满，使劲捅了几下。

安度因疼得叫了一声。肠道口突然传来一阵阻塞被冲破的异状。像一根管子穿过他，把他的内脏和外界连通在一起。疼痛减轻了。少年因为第一次体会到的怪异感瞪大眼睛。

他的身体受伤了？或者有哪里被捅破了？男孩惊异地转动眼珠，眨眼睛。没有更多异状。不太疼了，进出变得顺畅许多。兽人的手指开始在他的身体里翻弄。

加尔鲁什捅开了入口，象征性地抽插几下。人类的呼吸变得急促而不稳定。捅开的那一下他的身体骤然绞紧，兽人的手指几乎无法移动。

果然是个人类的小崽子。太小了。加尔鲁什想着。

他转动手指，按揉洞口的肌肉。安度因古怪地沉默着，气息短促而激烈。兽人的手指和人类后穴的大小对比太鲜明，他的手指和安度因的小腹之间仿佛只有一层皮。他抚摸男孩的阴部，安抚他，加上第二根手指，轻易滑进肉穴。

除了眼睛偶尔眨动之外，兽人仍然面无表情。安度因仰头注视加尔鲁什，他似乎完全不介意他盯着他的脸看。男孩喘着气，垂下眼看着眼前的巨大掌缘。圆柱一样的东西在他的身体里快速抽插，他的小腹被顶得不断颤动。

他茫然地抬眼，盯着废弃房屋的屋顶，周围一片漆黑，偶尔有微光晃动。他再次意识到他被迫张开双腿，后穴被兽人侵犯的现状。早知道会这样的话，他还会来这里吗？

第三根手指进来了。强烈的刺痛同时来了。安度因一抽一噎地呼吸，身体下意识绞住，试图把痛楚排除出去。加尔鲁什用更有力的戳刺驳回了他。一插到底的震颤让安度因发出措手不及的惊呼，疼的整个身体僵住。

加尔鲁什没给他放松的时间，穴口打开了就由不得这个小崽子了。他弯起手指，按压，抽送，偶尔让手指分开，撑开那团软肉，把男孩的穴口撑得更大。人类又开始摇头。

好疼，太疼了，像要被撑裂一样。安度因使劲摇着头，后穴里的清凉感特别不舒服。刚才他拼命告诉自己忍过去，但是他也怀疑加尔鲁什会不会真的“上”他——真刀真枪的，把他的性器插进他的身体里。

这看起来像是不可能的事，安度因没有对它特殊考虑。但他再次感觉身体里的手指分开，模拟一个更大的物体，在他的身体里快速地进进出出。

这不可能……不可能。古怪的濒死感的压迫下，安度因无意识地抓紧了兽人的手臂。

加尔鲁什对穴口的放松感到满意。他最后一次抽出手指，抬起安度因的臀瓣。这个动作让人类少年的双腿怪异地向空中伸展。安度因听到清脆的铁链碰撞声，他开始发抖。兽人在他后腰的位置做了几个动作，有什么东西从那里掉落，凹凸不平的钢铁消失了，他的臀部接触到温暖结块的皮肤。

就像听到什么命令一样，安度因剧烈挣动起来，喉咙发出激烈的嘶喊，又被手掌闷住。加尔鲁什不得不再次握住他的腰，封锁他的动作。安度因使劲抓挠兽人捆住他的粗壮手臂，加尔鲁什纹丝不动。

他等着他，直到安度因再一次绝望地意识到他们之间的力量差，自己停止挣扎。男孩使劲摇着头，想把掩在他嘴唇上的手指推开。加尔鲁什加重手上的力气，把人类的小脑袋死死按进胸口。

他的手伸下去，取出早已勃起的巨大阳具，和安度因的摆在一起，摩擦几下。

亲密的贴合让人类男孩真正感受到那个事物。它直挺挺地戳在他双腿之间，滚烫的温度贴着微凉的脆弱皮肤，和他被刺激得半勃起的阴茎。

短暂的僵直之后，安度因从嗓子里嚷出一个接近惨叫的声音，更加努力地抓挠掩住他下巴的手臂。他表现出的恐惧和圣钟那次差不多，加尔鲁什甚至有点觉得，如果现在松开他，他很可能听到男孩的求饶。天哪，诱惑力太大了。不过他不是为了让他求饶而来的，不急在这一时。他有一个更加明确的目标。

他抬起安度因的身体，把人类往胸口送了一下，他太靠下了，位置不合适。

他的脖子快要断了。安度因一只手向后，撑住兽人的腰，另一只手抓紧了正在侵犯他的胳膊。加尔鲁什分开男孩的下体，摸索到穴口，握住自己的阴茎，龟头挤开臀瓣，贴住洞口，慢慢地研磨钻探。安度因发出几个短促而尖锐的音节。

他好像快哭了。兽人听着人类被闷住的凄惨声音，满足地眯着眼。

因为别扭的体位，他又有一只手捂着男孩的嘴，进入的尝试不断失败。探进一点，又滑出来，反复好几次。安度因的脚掌撑着兽人的膝盖，躲避阴茎的入侵，兽人不得不再次威胁地把他的腿完全撕开。人类冒出几个哭腔，慢慢带上了放弃的音色。加尔鲁什又用手指捅了捅那里，确认已经开拓好。他再次夹住前端，向里抵入。又滑脱了。

他又把手指捅进去。安度因抬起一只手，无数次地抓挠兽人的手臂，急切地喘着，带着一缕残留的哭腔。加尔鲁什照样没理他。他重新捅开安度因的肛门，按压抚弄。抽出手指后他再次把自己压上去。进去了一点点，安度因难受的往上窜，又滑脱了。

兽人稍稍改变左手的姿势。安度因抓到一个空当，使劲喊起来，但是喊了半声又被捂住。

加尔鲁什整只手攥着人类的嘴，手肘向下，夹住男孩的上身。现在他没法躲了。他把阴茎从安度因的臀缝旁边拿开，三根手指插进他的身体。他加上第四根，使劲往里捅。

猛烈的撕扯，然后是头皮发炸的剧痛，仿佛无数根长长的钢针从他的后穴刺入，扎穿身体，穿透内脏，捅进他的脑子。安度因瞪大眼睛，他听到尖叫的声音，他不知道自己的声音可以如此锐利恐怖。他拼命挣动，但是左半个身体被兽人的胳膊锁得死死的。手指撤出去了，柔软的巨大物体再次触摸臀缝，前端硬硬地抵上他的穴口。剧烈的疼痛又开始了，安度因无法抑制地叫嚷，激烈的声波捂在喉咙里。

圆滚滚的东西慢慢塞进他的身体，安度因惊恐地意识到兽人的尺寸超出他的想象。龟头又滑了一下，退出去了。安度因的呼吸轻松了一些。进不来的，他庆幸地想着，进不来的。他的身体太小了。左手被夹住了，他用右手捶打着加尔鲁什的胳膊，试图吸引兽人的注意力。他可以用手帮他解决，并不是必须要真的……

加尔鲁什没理他。他找准位置，再次缓缓地把龟头向窄小的穴口里压进去。

安度因发出沉闷的惨叫，按住兽人的腰使劲往外撑，试图逃离肉质牢笼。但是他的身体却被夹得动弹不得。先是顶住的压迫感，肛门被滑腻的东西挤开，圆圆的东西压在那里，游蛇一般挤撞，穴口被它慢慢撑大，直到撑开到安度因几乎无法忍受的极限，又以同样的尺寸慢慢往他的肠子里顶。剧烈的刺痛又开始了。安度因的腿脚由于剧痛和冲击感弓成了易于被人侵犯的姿势，脚掌无所适从地磨蹭兽人膝盖下方。他在喊叫，但是他没有意识到。太疼了，像要被撕开一样。他模模糊糊地明白它不是一个比喻：他真的在被加尔鲁什撕开。

进入仍然很费力。但是毕竟有所突破。安度因的右手使劲捶打他的胯部，掐他的腰，反应无比激烈。加尔鲁什暂定他和自己一样难受。如果是真的就太好了。他夹住阴茎向上送，按住男孩的大腿根处用力往下压，强迫他一点点吞下他的性器。太疼了，即使是兽人也感觉到了不适。他怀里人类崽子的喊叫声像是不想要他的嗓子了。和加尔鲁什预料的一样，如果放开安度因的嘴，他的声音一定会给他招来麻烦。但是他现在只能发出呜呜声了。

比起性交，这更接近一场仪式。让他们之间的关系进展为另一种……更加不可告人的形式。至少兽人这么认为。既然安度因用这种方式向他宣战，他乐意迎战。反正这个战场不讨厌。

加尔鲁什疼得小声地大笑，满含着嘲讽。他驼下后背，动了动左胳膊，更严实地按紧男孩的上半身。安度因的身体因此被窝得弓了起来。

少年听见加尔鲁什的笑声。他哭出了声，生理性和屈辱激发出的眼泪溢出眼眶。他对性交只有大致的概念，却正在被巨大的阳具强占。一段时间的挤送之后，穴口深处传来一阵怪异感，这次安度因没有意外，加尔鲁什彻底挤进了他的身体。兽人似乎也在同时放松了一些。

至少，疼的没那么厉害了。安度因短促地呼吸，一边想着。他终于发现他在哭。他想停下，但是加尔鲁什又按了他一把，尖锐的刺痛和羞辱迫使他再次开始哭喊。兽人紧紧捂着他的嘴。

加尔鲁什按了按男孩的身体，感觉龟头终于越过肌肉的阻塞，进入人类的肠道。现在不容易滑脱了，安度因也不容易挣开了。但还是疼，男孩身上的那圈肉就像某种有弹性的东西，死死的箍着他，偶尔热情地吸吮。感觉意外地不错，尽管他怀疑这个小崽子只是在痉挛。

他松开安度因的下体。人类刚刚剧烈摔打的胳膊脱力地搭在他腰侧。他抓住男孩萎缩下去的小阴茎，粗暴地揉捏。

安度因疼得一缩。他已经没法感觉到舒服了，下半身的任何动作都会引起身体里巨柱的颤动，让他觉得疼。一动他才发现自己无意识地蜷起腿，保持着暴露出穴口的姿势。他又动了一下，肠道里传来塞满和贯穿的感觉，他难受得停下动作。

加尔鲁什放开他的小阴茎，把男孩因为挣扎而有些脱出掌控的小身体塞回肘窝。他又咬了他的耳朵一口，手掌伸回身体连接处。

进入顺利多了，虽然仍然紧。加尔鲁什重复刚才的动作，慢慢地把阴茎往人类肠道深处压。安度因挣了两下，喘不过气似的抽噎，无所适从地抓住兽人正在强迫他的胳膊。男孩的身体里绞紧又略微放松，没几秒又重新绞紧，吸得太厉害了。加尔鲁什被绞得脑门冒汗。

“该死的，太紧了。”他低声抱怨，安度因似乎被这句话刺激到了，又开始发出哭音。加尔鲁什一点不打算同情他。

他继续往里推送，有些惊讶于人类身体内部的温度。安度因张着腿，上身瘫在他的胸口，放弃一般偶尔抽噎一下。阴茎进去了差不多一小半，加尔鲁什放低手指，按住阴茎根部抖了抖，感觉已经钉稳男孩的身体。安度因发出一个哭泣的闷声。

差不多了。兽人想着，右手挪到人类腰胯上，左肘放开男孩的身体，握住他的下巴，拇指掐紧他的后颈。他抓牢这具躯体，略微举起，控制住它。安度因全身悬空，胳膊无助而不安地垂着。

加尔鲁什把这个小崽子往下按了按，不出意料，他的阴茎滑进人类身体更深的地方。野蛮的入侵让安度因痛哼一声，两条腿从兽人的膝盖上滑下来，跨在巨大的躯干两侧。

得到了保证，兽人把手里的小东西抬高一点，又猛地向下一压。

安度因发出一声尖叫，声音被加尔鲁什的掌心完全闷住。他两只手抓住兽人的胳膊，试图减缓速度，但是加尔鲁什牢牢地控制着他，快速上下运动。他疼的使劲抓挠，兽人一点没有放开他的意思，安度因被身体里的楔子扎得眼前发黑，如果加尔鲁什打算一直这样做下去，他必须逃开……

肠道的收缩太猛烈了，加尔鲁什疼得直皱眉，但他坚持墩放男孩的身体，巨大的阳具在小肠道里一点点摩擦。疼，但是非常有感觉。安度因的挣扎完全没了要领，男孩的身体在颠簸中剧烈震颤，四肢像是被扎穿的猎物一般乱挥。

加尔鲁什眯缝着眼，抽送自己的性器。安度因疯狂的反应让他想起狩猎过的无数野生动物。他撕开塔布羊的喉咙，捅穿裂蹄牛的咽管，直取要害。这一次也一样。

他看见安度因的手指作出特殊的动作，他的身体有些僵直。加尔鲁什抓紧他，在后穴里快速顶撞。安度因猛地发出一个惊恐的疑问声音，开始拼命扳他。

加尔鲁什笑了。他甚至不需要制住他。人类的体力差不多消耗光了，他的挣扎在兽人看来不痛不痒。安度因发出濒死般的沉闷惨叫，绝望的反应让兽人不由自主地想起被他闷死的老萨满。他咽了一口唾沫，操死这个男孩的念头确实很有诱惑力。他在抽送的间隔中摸着安度因的肚子，它被他的阳具插得胀鼓鼓的。手感太好了。

男孩的拼死挣扎只持续了短暂的时间。加尔鲁什在他的身体里冲撞劫掠，看着他毫无章法地拉拽他，慢慢地，他的一条胳膊落到身侧，跟着是另一条，哭喊声一点一点变弱。他好像还想挣扎，但是没力气了。兽人借着微光和抽送的空当，看到他们身体连接处的血痕。凄惨的潮红色染满他的性器。

加尔鲁什嘲笑地偏起嘴角。如果刚开始他就打算逃跑，应该能逃掉。但是人类这个种族，自负的毛病根深蒂固，兽人太了解了。

他抓着男孩的身体，这个体位让他的阴茎只能保持一半陷在男孩体内，顶弄的幅度只有短短的一截。他收缩屁股，快速向上顶。安度因的身体慢慢变软，他的肠道被兽人的侵犯捅的像是一卷蓬松的布料，不断有血水从交合的位置挤出。加尔鲁什能想象他经历了怎样的疼痛和折磨，男孩的鼻息呼在他的手指上，越来越弱。安度因的身体在被迫的耸动中一阵一阵地痉挛，人类男孩再次微微抬起胳膊，没几秒垂下，不动了。

他快挺不住了。

兽人把小家伙扔到胸口上，阴茎仍然挺立在他的身体里。他拿开捂在安度因嘴上的手，男孩张开嘴，发出几个粗哑的短音。加尔鲁什抽出一颗治疗石，按住他的舌头，塞进人类的嗓子里，向上扳他的脑袋，强迫他吞咽。

几秒钟后，安度因从失神的状态恢复清醒。男孩发出一个惊异的声音。

“我没打算杀你。”加尔鲁什说道，“别让你自己死掉——听懂了吗？”

他松开他的嘴，双手按住人类的细腰，重新开始抽送。安度因的迟疑没能持续一秒钟。男孩抬起一只手，发出似乎是吟诵的声音。他的身体开始发光，微弱的治疗能量涌进人类的小身体，安度因发出一个像是呕吐的声音，又被阳具顶得一阵咳嗽。

太亮了。太吵了。尽管明白，加尔鲁什仍然有点反感。他皱起眉头，考虑是不是继续捂住他的嘴。

他看到安度因的动作。人类男孩抬起手，捂住自己的嘴，遮住无法控制的咳嗽和呻吟。兽人得意地笑了，揉捏他小巧的屁股，把臀瓣掰的更开。

这感觉太棒了。他在人类身体里抽送，满足地享用被驯服的猎物。复苏中的身体恢复了一丝紧绷，围绕兽人的阳具吸吮。加尔鲁什狠狠地往深处顶了几下，感觉这个男孩的身体还有开发的余地。

安度因被几次深插搞的喊叫起来。他刚从黑暗和剧痛中恢复就发现这边也是一个陷阱，加尔鲁什的阳具在他的内脏之间摩擦，巨大的物体毫无怜悯地顶弄他的敏感器官。他紧紧捂着嘴，还是无法阻止麻木和痛痒激起身体的颤抖。他的后背被迫和兽人胸口贴合，磨蹭之间充斥着汗水的触感，衣服的布料湿透了，揉得皱成一团。加尔鲁什在上他，在……强暴他。但是他现在只能任由它继续。

他用微弱的声音再次编织出一个祷言，但是没有起多大效果。他几乎没力气了。几次抽送打断了他的下一次吟诵，安度因茫然地抬手，摸着兽人掐在他腰上的手指：“别……加尔鲁什……不要……”

他的后背有些震麻，加尔鲁什在笑。兽人打了个哆嗦，把他按低，阴茎抵进肠道深处，两只巨大的胳膊捆住他的身体。他的肚子里一阵麻胀。安度因感觉到了，全身骤然脱力，软瘫下去。

加尔鲁什倚靠住墙壁，重重地呼了一口气。高潮的感觉很舒服，他的四肢有点发懒。男孩一动不动地瘫着，偶尔止不住地抽噎一声，加尔鲁什也不管他，满足地享受余韵。

安度因低低地喘息。暴风雨一般的颠簸之后，他的脑袋一阵一阵地晕眩，全身麻得好像不属于自己。加尔鲁什的阳具慢慢变软，滑到他的穴口，他一时无法闭拢那里，巨大的物体把它撑得失去知觉了。他试图收缩肌肉，但是穴口仍然不受控制地翕张，温热的液体从里面流出。

彻底做了……男孩惨然地抽了一口气。

他睁开不知道什么时候闭上的眼睛，终于看到建筑内部全部的形态。淡淡的火光在墙壁和黑暗的地面上闪烁。他的目光下意识溜向他们的下体，又猛地闭眼。

他感觉到兽人搬起他的身体。暗影伪装的咒符在少年掌心凝结，这一次绝不能犹豫着不敢逃跑了……他使劲眨了眨眼，试图扫清眼前凌乱的光斑。但是能不能真的逃掉，安度因模模糊糊地觉得没有自信。腰部以下除了疼痛外没有任何知觉。可能连站立都做不到。

加尔鲁什抬起男孩的腿，从他的身体里抽出性器。穴口由于阴茎的动作传来短暂的疼痛和空虚，肉体摩擦的感觉太鲜明，少年在一刹那间有些窒息。他的脚趾触到布料，安度因睁开眼，意外地看到兽人的大手撑着他的裤子，把他的两条腿往里送。

他麻木地看着，加尔鲁什替他提上裤子，伸手进去，抚摸他圆圆的肚子，在上面拍了一把。

安度因突然明白了兽人的暗示。一阵仿佛有实体的羞辱感措手不及地涌出，他强忍着哭腔，轻声喘气，眼看着兽人给他穿好裤子和靴子，拾起他的腰带，帮他扣好。

现在精液全都堵在他身体里了。加尔鲁什再次满足而恶意地摸了摸他的肚子。靴管旁边的裤腿没有缠妥，硬邦邦地硌着安度因的小腿，难受极了。兽人扣上自己的腰带，把男孩从怀里搬开，扔到一边的地面上。安度因从胸腔里挤出一个哑声的痛哼，他几乎是以一个别扭的姿势摔下来的，地面太硬了。

“动不了的话就多躺一会。”

兽人扔下这句话。安度因听见沉重的脚步声。

加尔鲁什走了。

空旷的建筑物里回荡着单薄的的喘息声。半分钟后，安度因慢慢放低胳膊，按住地面，试图把自己撑起来。他没能成功。

地面薄薄的灰尘被鼻息吹散。安度因微弱地祈祷，暗淡的光芒涌进他的身体，也让他再次想起兽人的凌辱。他喘了一阵，使劲按住地面，尽力翻成仰躺的姿势，眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶。

他默默地流泪，偶尔低声祈祷，让身体恢复一点。肚子里疼的要命，五脏六腑仿佛被顶得错了位。伤的太重了，短时间不太可能彻底痊愈，但是他必须快些回营地去。

少年把酸痛的手臂放下地面，手肘支撑着，一点点坐起身。他痛苦地喘了口气，这个动作太勉强了。他一只手伸到后面，掩住被插得无法闭合的臀缝。

它刚刚居然满满地填塞过一个兽人的巨大性器。他隐隐有些惊讶。但很快，强烈的羞耻感随之而来。

他难堪地使力按了它一把，迫使它合拢。一阵熟悉的尖锐刺痛袭来，安度因疼得僵住，浑身冒汗。他仍然能感觉到加尔鲁什射在他肠道里的精液一点点流出，顺着臀线滑下，打湿了他的裤子。粘腻的液体贴着皮肤，有些冰凉。但愿不会有人注意到它，少年苦涩地祈祷。

他捂着被无数次撞击和掐摸搞得隐隐疼痛的小腹和腰侧，挣扎着站起身，一步一晃地挪到被丢开的破惧者旁边，弯腰拾起他的战锤。这个动作让他的双腿一阵发软，险些再次一头扑到地面上。但是他硬撑着站住了。

他离开营地太久了。如果仍然待在这里，杜隆坦和他的鸦人朋友说不定会找来。

他胡乱地想着必须离开的理由，尽力把自己挪回加尔鲁什方才强迫他性交的墙边，扶住弧形墙壁，支撑身体。他沿着墙壁，慢慢地挪向第三个出入口，离营地最近的一个。

他第一眼看到了篝火的光辉。它太刺眼了，安度因不由得眯起眼睛。它是他一直注视的微弱火光的源头。二十码外，几个霜狼战士正围着烤架上一只烤熟的动物，彼此吵嚷着大快朵颐。安度因的眼睛逐渐适应了光芒，他看见他们的酋长站在熊熊燃烧的火堆后面。杜隆坦背对他的方向，和几个鸦人说话，偶尔摊开双手。

——就在这么近的地方。

安度因扶着建筑物的门框，眼前平凡的场景让他有一瞬间的失焦和晕眩。

他松开门框，慢慢地确认走路的姿势。迈步时他的膝盖弯了一下，差点跪倒。他直着双腿，别扭地缓缓蹭到篝火旁边，一个鸦人突然呱地叫了一声，爪子指定了他。

杜隆坦不明所以地回头，立刻瞪大眼睛。

“安度因，你去哪了？”他焦急地跑向人类，鸦人们匆匆跟在他后面，“你快让我急死了！”

“没事的，酋长。”安度因欣慰地听到自己的声音仍然保持着平和。他的意识仿佛被一层透明而厚实的外壳包裹，杜隆坦和他的朋友们发出的声响在他耳中显得无比遥远，“不小心跑出去，被野兽袭击了。”

“这里是纳格兰！你怎么能乱跑！”杜隆坦的语气有些恨铁不成钢。安度因在恍惚间看到父亲的影像，瓦里安对着他叫嚷着什么……

“没事的，……，我回来了。”他低声说。

兽人酋长不断地摇头，追问他的伤势。安度因匆匆敷衍着，他不知道他说了什么，风驰电掣般的起伏和晕眩仍然占据着他的意识，下体的疼痛和摩擦感清晰得仿佛仍未结束。现实世界像是被方才的意外完全隔绝。

幸好霜狼酋长似乎十分信任他的疗伤能力，很快不追究了。安度因一瘸一拐地挪向他的帐篷，强撑着精神对吹口哨打招呼的几个霜狼兽人挥手。他缩进帐篷，双手颤抖着，用力抻拽捆扎帘子的绳结。

帐帘放下的一瞬间，他的眼泪又冒出来了。

* * *

“你有没有觉得他不对劲，珀西？”

小小的卡利鸟温和地叫了一声，音调带着上扬的疑问。鲜艳的鸦人无意识地捋着羽毛，远远注视善良而勇敢的人类少年。

“他隐藏了一些什么……”藏卷人沉吟着，“他不想让别人知道他的经历……无论是好的，还是坏的。”

珀西又叫了一声。

“是的，是的，好孩子……但是我们总是能查个水落石出的。”

瑞沙德满意地点头，发出一个锐利的尾音。


End file.
